Gluttony's origin
by the random alchemist
Summary: Again this is a story connected to my main ongoing fanfic, However this one functions as its own tale altogether. This is a small story on my version of Gluttony's origin. It's pretty cute and I guess worth reading. So enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

October, 1707 "That's it?" (Envy's voice)  
"Yes... what were you expecting?"(Dante's voice)  
"I was expecting a big fat guy actually to tell you the truth."(Envy's voice)  
"Wow, this thing is cool. Can I hold it?" (Greed's voice)  
Two Homunculus and their master stood croutched down around a small basket. What the basket held was of interest: A tiny newborn with red markings down its neck to its wrists. It was covered by clean white blankets and was sleeping.  
Dante looked at Greed. "Not right now. He's resting"  
Greed pouted. He wanted to hold the lastest homunculus. "So this means the seven deadly sins are finally complete"  
Dante nodded. "Yes, this is the last embodyment of sin. The sin of over indulgence: Gluttony"  
"Hey where you find a baby anyway? Raided a cemetary? I certainly wasn't informed." Envy asked.  
"Dante shook her head. "He wasn't born from a baby or any human. He is the only true homunculus. I created him from simply the ingredients of life, he is not in the mold of any man"  
Envy was shocked. He never even thought about the possibility of a homunculus made in the image of no one. "I see... Not able to find any dead person you like enough to try to bring back...hmmm... too bad"  
Dante shook her head again. "No. You misunderstand. Gluttony needed to be designed. Manufactured for the reason of producing red stones and maybe one day a complete Philosopher's Stone. The human body is much too flawed I had to perfect it for that reason alone. When he matures he will have no emotions... just the desire to accomplish his reason for being." She smiled and caressed the newborn."He'll become a perfect soldier. Only knowing how to follow orders and being a ruthless eater of humans. For that reason I have givin him the title of "The Ultimate Predator.  
"So he's a cannible? Creepy." Greed said crossing his arms.  
"He's not human so he isn't a cannible." She replied.  
"That's true. Greed nodded. "So what exactly his power since I don't think eating people counts as one"  
"If he develops as predicted he'll be able to devour and break through any material of this world... with his mouth. He has other features of interest but they aren't truly powers: Night vision, pours able to leak red water, and sense of smell sereral times as powerful as a human.. there are others much less noticeable." Dante responded.  
"Heh, that's cool... Hey little guy, you better not eat my lady friends." Greed chuckled and poked Gluttony's side. The newborn moved a bit and made a small whimper.  
Greed was entertained by the newborn. It was adorable and innocent. If it wasn't for Dante standing next to him he'd run off with it.  
"Hey ultimate moron stop poking it you'll wake him up!" Envy yelled at Greed.  
"Your loud mouth going to wake him up more than my poking, Freak!" Greed yelled back.  
The both began to argue pointlessly with each other. Gluttony slept through it all, he wasn't ready to give up his rest for those two. This was but the begining for him... The begining of a whole new adventure for all of them: the adventure of raising a child. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Play"  
"No"  
"Play"  
"NO"  
Gluttony had grown up quite quickly, he was now the tender age of 4 and had began to speak a little. He wanted to play with his brother Envy but Envy was being no fun at all.  
"Play.Play.Play.Play"  
"That's it!", Envy grabbed Gluttony and Threw him across the room, luckily he was being aimed at someone. Gluttony crashed into Greed, he manage to catch him before he feel to the ground.  
"Hey you disgusting ugly bitch no child tossing here!" Greed yelled at Envy, but this message was ignored. Greed looked down at his tiny team mate. "Hey little guy, lets go out and show you to nice ladies." Gluttony tilted his head and put his finger within his mouth.

So off to town Greed and Gluttony went. Though Dante didn't agree to either going there Greed still went out of spite. Greed went to his favorite pub and enjoyed some of his favorite perks: such as the alcohol, cigarettes, and his personal fav: women. But as things between the ladies and him got more... serious, he couldn't keep the smaller homunculus around; he wasn't even that low of an individual. So he put him aside thinking he wouldn't actually go anywhere.  
Gluttony still hadn't had his playtime and his brother had left him alone in this place full of humans. So he waddled about, his legs were so tiny walking was still difficult even at his age but he managed to find an exit. He stumbled outside the pub and had a look around.  
It was dark outside, very gloomy and dirty too. This was definitely not one of the better parts of this growing city. Gluttony waddle about undisturbed by the unnatractive surroundings. He notice a large furry being rumaging through some garbage of sorts. Gluttony, being so young didn't think twice about approaching this creature. Fear had yet to set in.  
The creature growled and Gluttony tilted his head but he continued to approach the creature. When he got close enough he sniffed the animal, it scent wasn't very pleasing. Maybe it tasted good but the young homunculus wouldn't have a chance to try.

The beast snap its jaws around the childs throat. Gluttony stuggled and screamed, not knowing what to do. The creature thrashed, throwing Gluttony to the ground and mauling him over and over again. Was this the end for him?

Greed had been enjoying himself but felt somewheres inside he should look for his little homunculing, last thing he needed was the old hag getting ticked because he got lost. So he looked around but sadly couldn't find him. He began to panic. "DAMNIT!" He thought as he asked around with no luck.  
He assumed Gluttony had annoyingly wander off, luckily he wouldn't have gotten far by this time. He took his leave and walk outside, he couldn't view much but continued to walk around.  
"Hmm.. that's odd." Near some rumaged old waste not so far away the ground was litterally covered in blood. Maybe Gluttony had found a little cat or something to eat, so he followed the trail. He got down the trail a little when a dog came from nowhere and jump him. It snapped into his arm. "Oh aren't you vicious, but your the only one that's going to get hurt here." Little did this beast know it was messing with a man known as "The Ultimate Sheild", His arm was carbonized as the dog continued to try to bite him. "Time to say bye bye ya mutt!" He pulled his arm back tossing the dog against the closest wall. The beast fell and didn't get up, such a creature was weak from malnurishment and exposure, the hit was enough to take what little of its life was left.  
He approched the creature and notice it had alot of blood around its maw, quite odd thinking it hadn't even penetrated his hide. Greed continued to follow the trail that lead to a grissly sight: Gluttony's body. It was motionless and wounded quite badly. "Hey... Hey kid! Come on! You're still with me right? Little pudgy?" Greed was in deep shit now, the kid had gotten himself killed for the first time and wounds like this wouldn't heal that easily.

Gluttony couldn't feel or move for a while, all was black, but when his eyes finally could see again and his body could finally feel again he began to cry. Not only was he in pain he was horribly scared, he was covered in his own body fluids and he couldn't figure out where he was anymore.

Greed was very happy to see Gluttony finally regain life in him but at what price, he was now screaming, crying and probably tramatized. "Come on little fella relax will ya I'm here for you. Come on... its ok, Greed is here!" Greed felt like a big brother to Gluttony so even with the fact he usually cared only for himself this was still rather hurtful to watch, he scooped him up and brought him to the closest hospital.

-This small event had change Gluttony in many ways, from that day on he feared death and hated the bringer of it. For now the being men call their best friend was his enemy and he would never allow one to cause him harm ever again, even if it meant killing each and every one that got too close.- 


End file.
